


Pool Time

by pharaohwriter95



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharaohwriter95/pseuds/pharaohwriter95
Summary: What happens when Alison confronts Emily in the pool? Things get steamy, things get dreamy, and most importantly things get real when emotions are confronted.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The awkwardness had yet to evaporate between Alison and I although we were sleeping at each other's houses practically every night. I decided to go for a night swim to help clear my mind. It feels good when the tension leaves my body once I submerge in water. I guess I probably should've told Alison where I was in case she needed to find me. I left my phone in the locker room along with everything else, oh well; it's too late now. I step onto the board and countdown before imagining that I'm in a race and diving headfirst. I feel fluid and more confident in the water than I do standing on two feet. The water slides past me as I do the freestyle stroke. My thoughts are basically non-existent once I the wall and proceed to swim back to the other side. After five laps, I decide to take it slow and float around. I take off my cap and let my hair fall. I lean forward and swim towards the bottom of the pool. I feel a familiar pop in my ears making me aware of my location in the pool. I swim towards the top of the pool and see shoes on the side making me nervous at first. Once my head starts to come out of the water I wipe my head and push my hair behind my shoulders to look into the familiar blue eyes I'd been trying to forget for the past half hour. Great. I see her smirking. It's dark but the blue water makes her face shine forcing me to notice her beauty and I can feel the heat on my cheeks that have become permanent since the day she returned.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask. And she rolls up her pants to sit on the ledge and put her legs in the water.

" I came to see if you were alright," she said.

"Oh, I'm fine," I say trying to put distance between us by floating backwards. Her legs become more irresistible by the minute.

"I can see that," she says with a smirk as if she's trying to read me. Years ago she would've been able to see my emotions, but I'm able to wear a mask, but it only lasts for a little while when she's around. I try to look away and decide to do a few more laps to get away from the emotions come at me, but it seems like I can't escape them. I was too wrapped up in my head that I didn't see the wall and hit my head. Thankfully it wasn't too hard, but I can tell she's noticed now that she's standing, but I continue with my lap to the end. I hear her muffled voice, but I ignore her. I put my hand on the ground and push up, showing off my upper body strength. I push myself out of the pool and she's standing right in front of me.

"Are you okay?" she asks worriedly and something inside me snaps.

"Yes I'm fine," I say bitterly.

"You hit your head pretty hard," she says stating the obvious.

"I know what I did, why are you here?" I ask with a bite and I know I don't mean to be this harsh but I can't help it with my emotions out of whack.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. You've been avoiding me," she says.

"We sleep together every night," I say grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my waist.

"It's not the same. You don't talk to me anymore," she says in a sweet voice that makes me cringe at my harsh tone.

"Seriously Ali, we could talk about this at my house. You know I like to be alone when I'm swimming," I say.

"You didn't before, you used to like me watching you swim," she says and I forgot how things were before she went into hiding.

"It's not the same anymore. I'm not the same anymore," I sigh. "Look I'm not angry at you, I'm just have a lot on my mind".

"Want to talk about it?" she asks.

"I can't swim anymore," I blurt out and I'm mad at myself for falling into her trap.

"What do you mean?" she says.

"A took away my ability to swim. I tore my rotator cuff when that bitch tried to run me over. It's not the same anymore. I can't swim like I used to which is why I'm not on the swim team anymore and also why I don't like people watching me swim," I try to explain.

"I'm sorry Em," she says looking apologetically and I hate her pity.

"It's not your fault," I say. "Sorry for acting like a jerk earlier".

"It's okay, I know I deserve it sometimes," she smiles that infamous smile that makes my knees go weak. I drop the towel to our feet and wrap her in my arms. I can feel her pulse increase and I'm glad to see I have that affect on her. I lift her shirt and I'm surprised she doesn't protest. I throw it to a dry corner and begin to unbuckle her pants when I feel her hands on mine.

"Em, what are you…" she tries to ask but I interrupt her.

"Shh…. do you trust me?" I put my finger on her lips and she nods. I continue unbuckling her pants and I can feel the nervousness radiating off of her. I throw the belt towards her shirt and unbutton her pants. I slide them down her legs and kiss my way to her ankles. I feel her put her hands on my shoulders as she takes her feet out of them and I resume my position to standing over her. I throw the pants in the same direct and grab her by her waist. I see she's nervous in her eyes and I kiss her tentatively, more like questioning her if she's okay with this. I feel her kiss me back saying yes so I stop and move towards her neck. I hear her moan so I back away and look in her eyes to see the desire in hers. I smile and I see her face light up like I've wanted it to these past few years. I walk away from her and see a confused look on her face before I'm pushing her into the pool. I hear her squeal and resurface.

"Em! I'm going to kill you!" she says with a fake glare and I'm nearly tumbling over with laughter. It soon dies down as I stand on the board and execute a perfect dive. Once I resurface I see she's over by the corner eyeing me. I gather the courage and swim over to her.

"I thought you were going to kill me," I tease.

"Well watching you is a much better method," she replies back cheekily and this gives me confidence. I brush my fingers on her cheek and she leans in towards my touch. I lean forwards and graze my lips against hers and she nods in confirmation, which is all I need before my lips are pressed against hers. She tastes so sweet, like oranges. I'm intoxicated by her scent and by the touch of her lips that feel like velvet against mine. Soon I feel my way towards her thighs and its like electricity. The spark had me wanting more and both of my hands are on her thighs opening them so I can fit between them. After a minute of this I decide to pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I press forward into her and the heat that I feel shocks me, and I let a moan escape my lips. She begins to bit my lips then I feel her tongue massage it, asking for entrance, which of course I grant. I break apart for air and I see lust in her eyes. Soon I'm back in the position I started and begin to grind into her and we're both moaning so I start to kiss her neck. I want to show her that I'm dominant, that I'm not sweet Emily anymore. I pull away and start to float backwards while she sinks a little in the water to adjust to her height. She looks at me with confusion and disappointment. I place my hands on the ground to exit the pool and throw a smirk her way and she floats there in shock. I grab my towel and head towards the locker room. I know she's going to follow after me angrily so I just stand by my locker waiting. Sure enough, a minute later she storms in with her clothes in hand to see me smirking.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"I know you better than you think," I say cockily. I grab her clothes and put them on the bench and wrap her in my arms kissing her gently. I take her hand and lead her back towards the showers. I turn it on while she remains silent. I push her in first and she turns around but I push her against the wall while the hot water streams on us. I unclasp her bra and push it down her arms. I throw it outside of the shower and resume kissing her neck and nipping behind her ear. I could hear the moans that the shower couldn't hide and it gives me motivation. I turn her facing towards me and kiss my way down until I have a hold on her panties and push them down to the floor. Once they're off, I kiss my way up to her lips.

"Are you sure? I'm giving you this last chance to back out," I ask seriously.

"I'm sure. I've never wanted anything more. I love you," she says and that lights a fire in me. My lips are on hers within seconds I feel her messing with the straps of my swimsuit. I push it down my body and throw it out. I grab her thighs roughly and force her to wrap them around my waist. I never knew how light she was until this moment. The heat is radiating off of her and I push myself into it eliciting moans from both of us. My hands are everywhere on her. I grab her breasts and they're softer than I could've imagined, but touching isn't enough. I lean down and put a nipple in my mouth and I can feel her arch into me. I see this is what turns her on. My hands rake over her stomach down to where she wants me.

"Please Em," she says softly I could barely hear her. My finger enters the folds and her head rolls back making me smile. I resume kissing the spot on her neck that makes her go crazy. I slip past to her opening and I feel her jump. I want to tease her, but my hand has another idea. I feel the warmth surround two of my fingers and it's the best feeling the world. It feels like home. I set up a steady rhythm and can hear her talking to me now.

"More, please Em," she says out of breath and I smile against her neck adding another finger. "God, yes there!" I could stay like this for days but I feel her tightening around me slightly. Her hips are starting to grind against my fingers and I feel her legs giving out so I hold her up with my other arm. My hand is starting to ache, but her moans are pushing me to be the best. I lean down and capture the other nipple in my mouth and move my thumb to her clit and I feel her jump in shock. I feel she's getting closer. "I'm almost there. Keep going. Don't stop" were the words that filled the shower room. Who knew Alison DiLaurentis was so loud. Thank God it was nighttime and the school was empty. I know the trick that'll make her come crashing down. I curved my fingers trying to find the spot and I come across the rough feeling on my fingertips and I knew I hit the jackpot. "Oh Em!" she screamed so loud and I tried to drown it out with a kiss. Her body on overdrive went limp. She couldn't hold herself up, but that didn't stop me from giving her another orgasm. I laid her on the floor and continue my movements. I kissed my way down and licked her folds. I felt her breath hitch. She'd be close to her second so I continue licking and sucking while I pumped my fingers in and out of her. "Em, right there" she yelled as I felt her clamp down on my hands and her hips shake violently. I kissed and nipped on her hip and grabbed her breast. I kissed and licked her neck before kissing her passionately on the lips. I knew she could taste herself, and she tasted like no one I've ever had sex with, so sweet. The kissing went on for a while until I felt cold water hitting me on my back and I jumped. I went to stand and turn off the water and to help her up. Her legs were still jiggly which made me smile that I'd done my job. I turned to exit but she stopped me.

"Oh my God Em, your back!" she said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's bleeding," she said sincerely.

"Tells me I did my job right," I smirked.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get changed," I said.

"But don't you…" I interrupted.

"Hey, we'll get there another time," I say not wanting to push her into doing anything that'd make her uncomfortable. I knew this was her first time with a girl. She nodded and gathered her bra and panties as we made our way back to my locker. Soon we were dressed and headed back to my house. My mom was away visiting my father thankfully.

"So what are we?" she asked which took me by complete surprise. The Alison DiLaurentis I knew would've never asked that question more like the other way around.

"What do you want to be?" I asked.

"I want you Em, but I know you don't trust me," she said looking away.

"Hey, we don't have to figure this out right now," I say soothingly pulling her in for a hug and tucking her head underneath my chin. I knew what she said was true and honestly I couldn't even think about entering another relationship despite it being Ali. I mean I've wanted this girl for as long as I can remember and now that she's back and wants me fully, it's like I'm backing away. I sigh deeply and pull away and look into her blue eyes. I could see the want and desire for me, but it was like my walls were preventing me from being with her the same way hers were three years ago. I leaned down to kiss her on the lips and gave her a reassuring smile, but I knew if I didn't figure this out soon, I never would. A serious talk with the other girls will help to put things in perspective. I nodded to myself that a talk with them was long overdue. We grabbed our things and headed towards my car. Once I opened my door I looked towards Alison.

"We're going to be okay," I said confidently and I saw her smile. That smile she only reserved for me, telling me she believed me and trusted me and I hoped I wouldn't break her trust. I used to think she was more fragile than all of us because she was so afraid of showing her emotions, but now it looks like I'm doing the same thing and it scares me.


	2. English

A few weeks after their time in the pool, Alison and I fell into the pattern of sleeping at each other's houses with the occasional hook up. I could feel her wanting more in the kisses, but my heart wasn't ready to give anything more. We pretended like nothing happened in front of our friends to make things less awkward. I was currently sitting in History class listening to the teacher drone on about the Civil War, how is this going to help me in my career? My mind was flittered with thoughts of the blonde haired beauty and I didn't protest too much. I wondered what could be holding me so back, when she was so clearly trying to win me over. Soon I heard the bell signaling that my lunch hour began. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed an apple and water. I lost my appetite long ago. I took my seat sitting in front of Aria.

"You're not going to eat Em?" Spencer asked beside me.

"No, I lost my appetite," I said and the conversation turned back to our plan of attack on A. I started to tune them out and try to think of what my future would look like without A, but those thoughts always make more depressed. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I see long legs approaching the table. They're cream colored, and the person is wearing a tight red dress mid thigh that's hugging in all the right places. I look up towards her face, and her beauty shocks me. She has cherry red lips, hair appeared black, but when the light touched it, it turned to a light brown. Her eyes were a mixture of green and grey and her cheekbones were high. I was speechless. Soon the table followed my line of sight and they stared at her as well until the she came up to the table.

"Hi, I'm looking for Emily Fields," she said and her voice sounded raspy which gave her added sex appeal.

"Who wants to know?" I ask taking a bite of my apple wondering why she's looking for me.

"I'm Amy Riley, I just transferred here," she says slightly nervous.

"Why are you looking for me?" I ask harsher than intended slightly off put by her presence.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my swimming," she says building more confidence.

"You should ask Paige McCullers, she's the captain of the swim team," I say trying to avoid the topic of swimming.

"I know who she is, but she isn't the one with all the medals in the hallway, and she wasn't the captain of the team since freshman year before your injury, and you're the name that everyone whispered about at my old school before they competed against you. You're a legend, no one can break your records," she says and I blush slightly.

"Well thank you for the compliments, but I don't know how I can help you," I say truthfully.

"I know you helped my friend Sydney, she says you're a genius," she says.

"Well I'll thank Sydney for that compliment too," I say taking another bite.

"Listen I'll pay you to coach me after hours," she says and my ears perk. I am kind of tired of working long shifts at the Brew for a lousy paycheck.

"Hmm," I say actually considering it.

"20 dollars an hour," she says and my eyes widen.

"Why me?" I have to ask.

"Because most people say you were well on your way to getting a full ride to Stanford and soon after the Olympics. I need you," she says truthfully.

"Okay, but there are rules," I say.

"Anything," she nods her head.

"No drinking, no drugs, lay off the carbs, no chips, soda, ice cream or junk food in general, go for protein. Add a thousand calories to your diet. Do 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 10 pulls ups and 150 squats a day," I say as she's writing it on a piece of paper.

"Why the diet?" she asks interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm guessing you're 5'5" and 110 pounds?" I ask.

"You nailed it," she smiled.

"You're too small, which is probably why you have a slower time. The water is basically controlling you not the other way around. I need you to get lean, not fat and protein helps before workouts. As I was saying, run 3 miles a day. Cardio is your best friend. Follow that for a week and come back to me if you're still serious," I say smirking and taking another bite.

"What? I thought you were going to help me," she said looking a little hurt.

"Listen, I'm not going to take money and attempt to coach someone who's not serious. Do that for a week. By that time you should be where I want you physically. I don't want you in my pool a minute before your time is up, is that clear," I say sternly and she nods quickly. "Good". I take out a piece of paper and pen. "What's your reach?"

"36 inches"

"With everything I have on you, you should be between 120-125 pounds by the end of the week. Your reach should increase about 3 more inches if you do arm rotations and take up yoga to help stretch you out," I say giving her a paper with all the information.

"Don't you need to assess my swimming skills?" she asks.

"I know who you are Amy, I may try to block out people but I'm not stupid of my competition" I smirk and she blushes. "That also reminds me, what are your weaknesses?"

"What do you mean?" she stutters.

"Cardio, weight lifting, different strokes?" I say listing the options.

"Well I'm not too good with running long distances," she says and looks down embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed. How about we go running this weekend. I know a good trail, but it's 5 miles. Also stay hydrated. The more water you drink the less inclined your body will be to hold onto water weight," I say and she nods. She takes the pen from my hand and writes her number.

"Call me," she says with a newfound confidence and I feel a familiar heat on my cheeks.

"I will," I say as she's walking away and it's hard to tear my eyes away from her backside.

"Whoa," Spencer says which brings me out of my trance and I look in her direction and see Alison glaring.

"I know, totally unexpected," I say and scoff and take another bite.

"She's hot Em!" Hanna says smiling, enjoying the emotions displayed on Alison's face. They still haven't squashed whatever was between them and Hanna still continued on with her identity crisis.

"Yeah, you should ask her out," Aria said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny. I'm not really ready for a relationship," I said making it clear to Alison that it wasn't just her I was holding back from.

"Why not? You and Paige have been over for a while," Spencer asks oblivious.

"I'm just enjoying my freedom. I don't want to be tied down to anyone right now. I basically jumped from relationship to relationship," I explained.

"Well it seems like she likes you," Alison speaks for the first time through pursed lips.

"Whatever happens, happens, but I'm only interested in training her," I say.

"Yeah training her in the scissoring position," Hanna says smiling.

"Hanna!" Spencer yells.

"What?" she says innocently and we all sigh. I see Paige look in my direction and I was about to look away until I notice her moving her head towards the hallway.

"Guys I have to go," I say.

"Yeah for a booty call with Paige," Hanna laughs.

"Hanna seriously?" Spencer warns and I love their playful banter, just not at my expense.

"Not funny Han, you already know what happened," I say with a frown on my face that wipes the smirk off her face and forces her to look at her food. I grab my things throwing a glance at Alison who is now biting her lips and trying to hold back tears. I walk out behind Paige to the hallway.

"What's up Paige?" I ask.

"Is it true?" she asks harshly.

"Is what true?" I ask confused.

"That you're sleeping with Alison," she says with a bite.

"Who told you that? You lost the right to know my personal business months ago," I said.

"Oh just the whole entire swim team. You're making me look like an idiot," she says trying to back me into a corner.

"You're doing a pretty fine job of that yourself," I say waving my hands between the two of us.

"Is it true?" she asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I raise my voice.

"You're not denying it," she says with a sigh.

"And I'm not confirming these stupid rumors either," I say with a frown. "Whatever I'm out of here".

"Don't walk away from me," she says grabbing my arm tightly.

"Don't touch me," I say sharply trying to pull away. I could already feel a bruise forming.

"Are you sleeping with Alison?" she asks slowly.

"Yes," I say and feel her release my arm. I take my exit. "You're crazy". I walk back over towards the table pulling the sleeve to the jacket down.

"Wow that was quick," Hanna says.

"Not fucking funny Hanna, just not today," I say harshly and she shuts up.

"Sorry Em," she says apologetically.

"What happened?" Spencer asks knowing something different about me.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I say trying to bite back the tears I could feel forming after analyzing what just took place.

"Don't lie to me," she whispered and I sigh. I was always closest with Spencer when it was the four of us. I put my arm under the table and lift the sleeve to show her the bruise that was already blue and red. I could hear her gasp but I kicked her foot to get her to stop drawing attention to us, but I could feel Alison's eyes burning a hole into me trying to read the entire situation. "I'm going to kill her". Spencer says trying to get up.

"No, don't" I say louder than intended.

"Don't what?" Aria asks and before I know it I'm spitting out a lie.

"I was telling Spencer not to ditch class to go see Toby," I say lamely and I scoff internally at the worst lie I've ever told, even I didn't believe it. If anything I would be convincing her to ditch.

"Yeah right, like Spencer would seriously consider ditching," Hanna scoffs.

"Hey I ditch!" Spencer argues back taking a seat and I give a sigh of relief that the topic has moved on, but I could feel her eyes piercing through me. I look up into them and she asks what happened. I don't want her to know so I try to cover my emotions and we hear the bell and all get up to go to the only class all five of us share. English.

"Okay guys, I need you all to partner up in groups of two or three and pull out your books, Of Human Bondage," he says loudly. I feel Alison sit next to me and I see the other girls form a group of three and I thank my lack of luck for this situation.

"Did you read it?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say and resume to read the next chapter.

"Now I want you guys to discuss the chapters and write a paper on the overall theme and symbolism presented in the novel," the teacher says passing out pieces of paper.

"How about we just write a paragraph each on our own, I take the odd chapters," I suggest.

"No, he said discuss it, so that's what we're going to do," she says firmly.

"So what do you think the novel was about?" I ask.

"I think it's about acceptance and self love. What do you think it's about?" she asks.

"I think it's about freedom," I say.

"Care to elaborate?" she asks.

"The whole time, he was searching for love and acceptance, when all he really wanted was freedom to be himself. He saw his deformity as a chain binding him and blocking him from being a normal person because of all the rejection he'd received throughout his life. He wanted the freedom to be himself, to love freely and openly," I say and I kind of feel a correlation with my life.

"Are we talking about Philip or you?" she asks noting that there were similarities.

"A little of both," I sigh hating that she knows me so well.

"You know you can talk to me right," she reassures.

"For the longest time I saw that my sexuality was a chain binding me because I didn't fit in with everyone else. I hated myself for loving you, for loving and trusting so easily. I hated the emotions you could cause me by just one look," I say feeling the anguish all those years ago.

"And now?" she asks hesitantly.

"And now, I know that wearing my heart on a sleeve is just another one of my attractive qualities," I smirk. "Seriously, I know that I can't trust everyone and after everything with A, I'm more guarded emotionally than ever. I feel like me all those years ago, I was naïve about the world and about love. Love is just a fucked up emotion that pulls at your heart. It can be taken away as easily as it's given, like a toy". Alison looks down at my admission. "Now I know why you don't believe in love".

"Emily, I was stupid to say that. I never knew what love felt like or what it was. Sure my parents cared for me, but they never loved me, no one did until I met you. You were the first person to show me unconditional love. I loved the way your eyes would sparkle when you looked at me, or when you would mix up your words around me, and when your cheeks would turn cherry red. No one else made me feel as loved as you," she says honestly and I'm shocked at her admission. "Three years ago, was the Alison who knew nothing about love and how powerful it could be. I didn't know how to act towards it because it made me someone who my parents didn't care for. They didn't want a soft Alison who wasn't in control; they wanted the cold-hearted bitch. I pushed you away because your love scared me. I didn't want to get attached because I feared that it would be taken away, if not by A, and if not by A, then by Paige, or by another girl who caught your eye. So I made you hate me. I know I did when I read your letter. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I wish I could make you trust me again, but you're not the same Emily anymore and I'm not the same Alison," she says with tears in her eyes. I get lost in them and we both jump at the familiar sound of the bell.

"Papers are due in two weeks, five pages, single spaced, no plagiarizing!" the teacher yells as the kids rush out of the class leaving me and Alison speechless staring into each other's eyes. Once most of the class is gone I stand and so does Alison. I grab her by her waist and pull her closer.

"If I open my heart to you again, I need to know that you won't break it again. I don't know if I'll recover if you do," I say with a tear escaping my eye.

"I promise I won't, but Emily, I don't know how to love," she says and it breaks my heart.

"Then I'll show you," I say strongly and put my hand on her cheek that feels like it's on fire. I lean forwards slowly and graze my lips on hers. I can smell her orange scent and bring her in for a slow gentle kiss. Her lips fit perfectly with mine. They're so soft and it's like they were made to be on mine. I feel her arms wrap around my neck and I pull back and see her smiling brightly. I don't see anything but love in her eyes, and I know it's going to be hard, but she's worth it.


	3. Home

"Is he new?" my mom asks while we're walking down the hallway.

"Yes and he's very low tech, he won't even let use an electric pencil sharpener…Bye mom," I responded noticing my mother's line of sight falling on Alison with the girls following behind all nodding their heads towards the bathroom.

"Ahh Emily wait a second, I had a thought, ask Alison to come by for dinner" my mom stops me from walking in their direction. I'm kind of surprised at her suggestion.

"When?" I ask.

"Tonight," she says

"Tonight?" I said worriedly at the last minute event, since she's usually the one to schedule ahead of time.  
"Yeah spur of the moment, and you know what ask the other girls to come too," she says with a smile and burst of energy that has me nervous for her plans.

"She was just at the house," I try to argue.

"Well I know, but we just didn't really get a chance to talk and with everything Alison's been through, I just want her to know if she needs an ear that's attached to an adult, I'm here for her," she says and I sigh internally knowing that there's no way out of this.

"Okay," I say and she leaves me behind and I turn to follow the girls into the bathroom.

"Hey why was your mom here?" Spencer asks after taking her finger out of her mouth.

"She came in for a conference with my teacher," I explained. "Guys I have bad news".

"What?" they all respond in unison.

"My mom wants all of you to come to dinner," I say and look down embarrassed.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"At first she wanted just Alison then thought to hell with it, why not invite the whole gang," I say sarcastically. "She just wants to let you guys know that she's here for you I guess," I say with a shrug.

"Sounds like it's going to be fun," Spencer smirks.

"Guess who's coming to dinner," Hanna chuckled looking into Alison's direction and I cringe at what my mom has planned.

"Whatever, I just want to get through this without anything going wrong," I say and it's as if I spoke to soon because in walks Amy.

"Hey mermaid," she smirks seductively and I'm caught off guard by the nickname.

"Mermaid?" I ask.

"Yeah, you swim like one, and it adds to your beauty," she says without caring that my friends are in the same room. She goes to the sink to wash her face and I see Alison throwing daggers her way and I can't help but smirk. She's wearing a black crop top, high waist black jeans, and black heels. The outfit definitely hugs to all her curves and I look towards the mirror and see she has on black and grey smoky eye shadow that brings out her vibrant eyes. I feel Alison hit my shoulder and I stop myself from staring to see her giving me a glare that would kill me if it could. I hear shuffling and look towards the door.

"Bye mermaid, I look forward to our practice sessions," she says and throws me a wink that makes my mouth go dry, and walks out with grace.

"You know you should close your mouth before you catch flies," Alison says sneering. I turn to her and see her glaring and I look to Spencer who throws up her eyebrows and turns away. I look to Hanna who's smirking and making her way to Alison's side, and finally when I look to Aria I see her give me an apologetic stare before turning towards Spencer.

"My mouth wasn't open, thank you very much," I say trying to hide the fact that I was gaping at Amy.

"You could've fooled me," she says through clenched teeth.

"You might want to think, you're sounding like a jealous girlfriend, and last time I checked you aren't mine," I said getting angry out of no where before taking my exit and slamming the door on my way out. After it slammed, all the students in the hallway looked my way but I brushed past them. I made it to my locker and opened it when I realized what the hell I'd just done. After the talk we had yesterday, I would know why Alison was acting that way, but we never discussed labels and exclusivity, so I just assumed we could do anything while enjoying the benefits of each other too. I guess I'd have to swallow my pride and apologize and talk to her about it. I really didn't want to start a relationship so soon, I wanted to enjoy my freedom, but another part of me told me that Alison was the one, and I shouldn't be wasting time with other girls. Ugh! I hate hormones, one minute I'm happy, next I'm horny, and then I'm angry. I felt like the world's biggest jerk for messing with her emotions but part of it was payback for the way she'd treated me, and honestly it didn't feel too good. Once I walked away, my heart felt like it was breaking, but my pride and ego told me to keep moving, and I did, which is why I now have to think of a way to make it up to her. I know the only way I could is to give her the one thing she's been asking for, but I'm scared. I think about what my dad always told me, "When you're scared, just swim". He'd always create his own personal analogies to help his situation or prove a point, but now I understand what it meant. I know I'm scared about my feelings for Alison, but the fear is crippling. When I first started competing for swimming, my fear held me back, but my dad told me to tune that fear out and just swim, because I love it, now because I have to win, so I'm going to do just that. I'm going to dive in head first with Alison and tune out all my fears. I heard the bell ring signaling lunch was to begin and I went to the cafeteria to find her. I saw her sitting at the head of the table somberly, the light in her eyes slowly fading and I curse myself for being the one to cause it. I walk over to the table confidently until I see the glares that Hanna is giving me. Since when was she on Team Alison? I thought she was having an identity crisis.

"Hey Alison, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask suddenly nervous and I see her look up with an emotionless face and I'm scared of her answer.

"No," Hanna answers for her.

"What? I asked Alison, not Hanna. Last time I checked I was dating her," I said.

"Oh so now you acknowledge that you're dating her?" Hanna bites back and it takes everything in me not to walk away. I bend down eye level to Alison and take her hand in mine.

"Baby, can we go somewhere and talk?" I ask softly.

"Sure," she says softly and gets up to walk with me and I hold her hand showing her that I'm not afraid for people to find out about us. I take her to a private place that I found two years ago that always helped me think. It was the school garden that no one used since the club had been cancelled due to funding. I keep it up to par since I have nothing better else to do and my mom taught me one summer. "What's this place?" she asks.

"My hideout, no one uses this except for me," I explain and I see her take in the sight of all the plants I grow.

"It's beautiful," she remarks with a form of glee returning to her voice.

"Not as beautiful as the sight before me," I say and see her blush and sigh heavily telling me that I'm not off the hook. "I'm sorry for being a douche earlier".

"Why did you do that to me?" she asks.

"Because I was afraid," I say and she looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I'm so scared that my feelings for you are so strong that I will be blinded. I'm scared that we're going to fall back into how we used to be and you're going to use my feelings for you against me," I say honestly and I see the hurt because she's been trying so hard to prove the opposite. "And I know I keep saying this, but I can't help it, but," I trail off getting lost in my thoughts.

"But what?" she asks hesitantly.

"I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired of not being free to love, to laugh, to enjoy you and feel what it's like to have you love me," I say with a breath.

"Why did you flirt with her?" she asks the hurt evident in her voice.

"I don't know," I say not wanting to answer.

"Don't lie," she says and I cringe at her tone. "Do you like her?"

"No I don't," I say because it's true.

"Do you find her attractive?" she asks and I hang my head.

"Yeah," I say and see a tear leave out of her eye.

"But she means nothing, I want you and only you. You have to know that," I try to calm her. "I only responded to her because we don't have a past, we don't have history. She hasn't caused me years of agony because I thought something to happen to her. She didn't cause me to cry myself to sleep. She doesn't cause my heart to jump out of my chest every time she looks my way. Sure she's beautiful to look at, but she's not the love of my life".

"So you don't want her?" she asks.

"No! I just want you," I say trying to make it clear. "And to prove it to you, I'm only going to ask you this once…Alison DiLaurentis will you be my girlfriend, exclusively, no more games?"

"Yes," she says and I see that light come back into her eyes as more tears shed and I bring her into my arms and kiss her with passion. This kiss was different from all the rest. It signified that we were all in, including me. All our fears were tucked far away and we weren't going to let that stop us. Once her lips touched mine it felt like fireworks, they were made for me and it makes me want to cry that we're finally at this moment. I've been dreaming about this day since the 7th grade and it couldn't have ended any better.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I say back.

"No, I'm in love with you," she says looking into my eyes and its not that I see anything different, I feel it. I feel her telling me that she's mine for however long I want her, and it makes my heart jump. I think she felt it because she chuckled and is looking at my chest, but I bring her back in for a kiss to translate the message that she's the only one for me and I'm madly in love with her too. Being here in this room, isolated from the world, with her in my arms felt like home.


	4. Hard Work

The day went relatively well for me. Despite having no classes Alison, I managed to smile my way through them. My smiles and happy persona was infectious and soon most of the class smiled at me when they looked in my direction. I saw the hallway parted while Alison walked towards me as if she were on a red carpet. I heard the whispering as she passed them and their stares made me uncomfortable for her, but I saw her vacant stare, as if she were blocking them out, she was untouchable. Sometimes all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and protect it from her all. Her innocence has always been something of a prize to me, but I realized a long time ago, Alison has never been innocent, it was always me. She found her innocence in me because of my naivety. Her lips were coated with a vibrant shade of red and her eyes, once she looked at me, I saw a twinkle. It made my heart beat faster knowing that I'm the only one who can put it there. Her lips began to curve into a smile that has only been reserved for me in private, but now it's on display for everyone to know that Alison DiLaurentis does indeed posses the human quality of emotions and happiness, instead of her cold smirk or glaring gaze. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized how close she was until her hand wrapped around my arm and I was forced to stare into those blue ocean hues.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day?" I asked and smiled returning my look back into the locker trying to figure out which books to bring home.

"It was great, but I missed you," she said in a tone that made me smirk. I closed my locker after deciding on my French and History book. I turned to her and grabbed her by her waist and pushed her up against the locker. My left arm left her waist and I put it against the locker next to her head, and I leaned in for a long gentle kiss, almost as if I were marking my territory. I wanted this display to show everyone that she was mine, and I would protect her. I heard a series of gasps, whispers and photo snaps, knowing this would go down in history on Instagram and other social media sites, but I could care less because the more people that knew the better. They will be less inclined to try and hit on her and that was more than fine with me. She was the first to pull away and bury her head in my chest, probably to hide a blush, but I lifted her chin with my index finger and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Are you ready for dinner?" I asked smiling deeply at her.

"Not really, what should I wear?" she asked nervously.

"Well I would say anything, but since it's my mom, just tone down on the sex appeal. But you look amazing in anything," I reassured her and grabbed her hand as we proceeded to walk towards my car. The girls had taken off to do whatever it is they do after school. "I'm going to drive you home to get ready and do some homework, are you staying over tonight?"

"Okay great! Yeah your house if fine," she said as I closed the door for her and went to my side to start the car. I saw her playing with the hem of her shirt and tapping her foot, letting me know she was nervous.

"Hey babe, just relax. She's just worried about you and wants to be there for you. It's not like I'm introducing you as my girlfriend," I tried to calm her and she looked at me with wide eyes realizing it could be a lot worse. She let out a deep sigh. The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence until we pulled up to her house. I kissed her goodbye and returned to my house. My mom was in the kitchen cooking up something that smelled like heaven.

"Hey mom! I'm home," I yelled before going upstairs to get started on my homework.

"Okay," she yelled back before focusing on her task. Soon enough it was 7 pm and we had thirty minutes before everyone arrived. Alison text me that she was getting a ride from Hanna and it slipped my mind that she doesn't have a license or a car. I went in the shower and let time evade me since it was so nice not to have anything to worry about for once. I had my hands rested on the front wall of the shower, while my head hung and the water washed over me, until I felt hands wrapping me from behind. I jumped and tried to escape the person's grasp until I really felt the hands. They were soft, and familiar, they were Alison's. I turned around and there I found her completely naked.

"What are you doing in here? My mom's downstairs. Dinner is about to start!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Shh I convinced Hanna to come early. She's keeping her busy and I locked the door," she says before opening the curtain to show the locked door. "Now you have something to do before your mom comes looking for us". Without any more protestation I grabbed her from behind. I loved the feel of her ass in my hands, and I squeezed while kissing her shoulder blade, I'm pretty sure she could feel my smirk. I moved my hands to her thighs, massing them and I could hear light moans from her throat. I worked my way to my knees, kissing her neck, in between her breasts, her belly button, I nipped on her hips before sitting in front of the place she wanted me most. I reached my hands to her breasts and squeeze them and flicked my thumbs over the nipples before they hardened, and I saw her stomach sink with anticipation. At the same time I was biting inside her thigh, but it wasn't the ideal angle. I grabbed her thigh and placed it over my shoulder and kissed my way to her folds. I separated it with a finger and saw her squirm. I licked and felt her grab my hair to pull me closer. She tasted the same, like oranges and I wonder if she'd planned this. I kept licking and sucking.

"Please Em," she said breathily and I laughed. I stood onto my two feet and wrapped her legs around my waist. I could feel her heat against me and it felt too good to be true. I turned us around and lay down slowly, with her on top of me. Since she was already worked up, she took over. I loved when she was dominant in bed. She started to grind against me, and build a rhythm. I sat up to suck on her breasts since it would make her cum faster. As I did that she began to grind faster and harder. She was getting louder so I kissed her to drown out what moans the shower couldn't hide. I moved my right arm to her breasts and the other to the back of her waist to steady her, but she had other ideas. She grabbed my hand and put my thumb against her nub, telling me what she wanted. Man I loved this side of her. With both of my hands to work, I could feel that she wasn't any closer, like she needed more. My index and middle finger moved it way towards her entrance and I saw a tear escape as she was nodding. I entered her and felt her gasp as she threw her head back and my head rested against her chest. I didn't care anymore if they could hear me; my only mission was to please her. Since it wasn't my dominant hand, I felt more pressure and aches in it, but I was motivated. I pulled a nipple into my mouth and curled my fingers.

"Right there Em, I feel close," she whispered in my ear and that almost made me cum. I did the same motions before my fingers began to search for her g-spot. It took a little longer than I expected, but once I found it, I couldn't help but feel cocky. My hand became rougher and jagged and the rhythm was disrupted. Her hips jerked to their own beat and I could feel her body go into shock as she clamped down on my fingers. I put more pressure on her clit and helped her ride it out, and for the second time that night she came. I was extremely proud of my left hand I was about to high five it with my right, but erased the thought out of my head. We sat like that until she became comfortable with moving. "That was amazing," she laughed.

"You could say that again," I said in an arrogant tone.

"Oh gosh, did I just stroke you ego?" she chuckled while rolling her eye.

"There's something else you could stroke," I said motioning to my area that needed tending to.

"Hmm, I think you're fine," she said standing and rinsing off and exiting the shower, leaving me in total shock.

"What? You can't leave me like this," I said but she was already out of the room. I decided to try and finish things off myself, but nothing worked, and I cursed Alison's hands for being the only ones to bringing me to complete euphoria. I rinsed off in cold water hoping it would help, but that didn't do the trick either. This was starting to piss me off, I'd never been so sexually frustrated in my life, and it was torture. I exited the shower and threw on my sports bra and wrapping the towel around my waist and made my way into the room to see the girls spread out around my room. Their eyes fell on me and they eyed me suspiciously. Great, she probably told them. Or it could be that I'm dripping in water and a towel, I mean I can't help it if I look good. I saw all of them with blushes on their faces and soon mine sported on. I went to my drawer and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and slipped them on before letting the towel fall.

"You know it's not nice to stare," I said smirking at all of them who turned their gazes to something else in the room. "Guys I'm just joking". I said walking over to my closet before deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans, and black V-neck, t-shirt that clung to my arm muscles and abs. The jeans hung loosely on my waist; I threw on my black converses and went to comb my wet hair. Once I began to dry my hair, my shirt had risen and it showed the beginning of my boxer briefs and I heard Hanna clear her throat. It's never been this awkward between us, but I let it off with a shrug.

"Girls! Dinner is ready," my mom yells and I am thankful for the distraction. I am the first to rush downstairs to help my mom set up the table. I let the girls sit before taking my seat across from Alison. The closer I am the less like I am to make it through dinner. Spencer sits beside Aria and me beside her, while Hanna sits next to Alison. She's giving me these glances that make me feel flustered.

"What's this Mrs. Fields?" Spencer asks.

"Just some recipes from back home," my mom smiles and we all nod before filling our plates. "So how is school going for you girls?"

"Good," we all reply looking at each other.

"Have you guys decided on where you're apply to?" she asks and we all nod.

"Where are you applying to Spencer?" she asks.

"Yale, Harvard, UPenn, Columbia," she says after taking a sip of water.

"Very good schools," my mom remarks. "What about you Hanna?"

"I'm looking into some fashion schools in New York, like FIT, Parsons: The New School for Design, Pratt," she says.

"Oh that's great sweetie, I know you love fashion, your mom and I was just talking about that. I know you'll do great," she says and that makes Hanna smile big, knowing that other people believe in her and we all nod and smile.

"You Aria?" she asks and takes another bite from her food.

"I'm looking to liberal arts schools like Hollis, Swarthmore, Haverford, Vassar, Amherst. They have really strong English departments and its small," she says happily.

"What are you going to do Alison?" she asks nervously.

"I think I'm going to take a year off and travel, then come back to school because I have no idea what I want to do, maybe business, but I'm not sure," she says.

"That sounds like a really good plan, you could probably use the break," my mom chuckles and we all join in. My mom isn't usually the one to condone not going to school so I was a little surprise.

"Thank you Mrs. Fields," she says and my mom nods.

"As you guys probably know, Emily tore her rotator cuff a while back and it stopped her from swimming competitively," and I looked down in embarrassment and anguish at the event while the other girls nodded. "She was well on her way to Stanford on a full ride," she says before choking with tears.

"Mom, what's this about?" I ask squeezing her hand and willing the tears back. My mom shakes her head before getting up and coming back with a large white package. She sets it down on the table in front of my plate and I am in shock. It has the Stanford symbol on this. "Mom, what is this?" my voice quivers.

"Open it up sweetie," she says. I tear it open and pour out the contents to see a Stanford hat and the large letter sticker and a bunch of papers. I read one of them, "On behalf of the admissions committee, it is our please to congratulate you, Emily Fields, on your acceptance to the School of Humanities and Sciences…" I trail off in shock. "But mom what? How?" I ask. She goes over to the pile and pull out another letter.

"Read this," she says and I take it from her.

"Dear Emily Fields, it is with pleasure to accept you on a full scholarship to the Stanford Swim team, with the condition that you complete physical therapy for a year with our staff…" I trail off again and tears cloud my eyes.

"I don't understand mom," I say speechless and she pulls out her phone and dials a number.

"Here, he'll explain everything," she hands over the phone.

"Hello?" I ask nervously.

"Emily Fields?" the man asks.

"Yes," I say.

"This is Greg Meehan, I'm the head coach for the Women's Swimming and Diving team at Stanford," he says and I gasp. "I see that you got your acceptance letter as well as the conditional offer for a full scholarship.

"I-uh yes I did," I say choking.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I received a visit from someone who said we'd all be fools if we didn't accept you to our program. I watched all your videos and clips and I think you'd be a great asset to our program. We have a doctor and physical therapist here that looked your x-rays and they found a way you could possibly fix your shoulder. It will require surgery and months of physical therapy, but you should be up to par for the next season, and the best thing is that you'll still be eligible for another four years of athletics," he says with glee.

"Wow, that's huge," I say tears streaming down my face.

"So what do you say? Will you accept?" he asks.

"Yes! Of course I will," I say.

"Great. I would like you to come for an official visit soon to introduce you to the team and doctors and physical therapists. I think you'll fit in great," he says.

"Thank you so much sir," I say again.

"No problem, talk to you soon," he says but before he can hang up I ask him a question.

"Do you have any idea of who visited you?" I ask.

"I think you should turn around," he says and at first I am confused but my mom nods. When I turn around the air is practically forced out of my lungs.

"Papa!" I say with a squeal and jump into his arms. He's still dressed in his military uniform, but I cling to him like my life depends on it.

"How are you here?" I ask.

"I took time off before I'm deployed," he smiles and that news breaks my heart.

"How?" I choke again.

"Well while I was in Texas, I had a friend in the IT unit to make a video of all your competition and squeeze it into a 10 minute time frame. I took time off to make a trip to Stanford. I met with the coach and made my case. If anyone deserves this, it's my baby. I am so proud of you," he said and at those words my eyes are like flood gates.

"Thank you, I love you so much Dad," I say and he wipes the tears from my eyes.

"I know it has been hard on you Emmy, and the last thing I wanted to be taken away from you is swimming. You know you could swim before you could walk or run," he laughed and I heard everyone chuckle since it seemed ridiculous but accurate.

"Thank you. I really do have the world's best parents. I don't know what I'd do without you guys," I said brining them both in for a hug.

"Well at least we did something right," my dad chuckled and kissed my mom over my head and I smiled that they managed to survive everything throughout the years.

"This has got to be the best day of my life! I have all my friends here, both my parents in the same room, I just got into the school of my dreams on a full swim scholarship, life couldn't get any better," I say.

"Oh you spoke too soon Emmy," my father said before his face turning serious which made me quiver with nerves.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask and I see all the girls' faces have turned to stone.

"Why don't you come outside and I'll tell you," he says and I follow him and all the girls stand from the table to follow. We all see him standing next to a Lexus and a big smile on his face.

"That's not…" I ask in shock.

"Oh yes it is," he replies. "And it's just for you". He walks toward us throwing the keys my way and I grab a hold of them. I rush to the car feeling the fresh paint. I unlock it and climb in and he comes along the window. I start the car and roll it down and he bends and rests his arms on the windowsill and his head is on them.

"Dad this is a Lexus IS C, 185 torque at 4800 rpm, 204 horsepower, 0-60 in 8.4 seconds. All black leather, black exterior, navigation. How can we afford this?" I ask.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" he asks and I nod in admiration of it. "Don't worry about the costs sweetie, just enjoy it. For all your hard work". He says leaning into kiss me on my head. "Girls, come join her, she'll take you out for a ride". They all get in while Alison sits in the passenger seat. "Put on your seatbelts".

"But dad I had to talk to you," I said looking over at Emily.

"I'll be here when you get back. I'm here for the next two weeks before I leave," he says and I nod. I back out of the driveway slowly and go to the end of the block at a normal speed knowing my mom is shaking with worry every time I get into a car.

"This is a sweet ride Em," Spencer says and I agree since we're both into cars, the other girls bond over fashion.

"I know, I'm pretty stoked," I say before getting on the highway.

"Where are you taking us?" Hanna asks.

"A place my dad took me to learn how to drive," I say before going onto a nearly desolate highway. I turn up the speed to 80 and Alison coughs in nervousness.

"Slow down Em," Aria says and Spence and I chuckle.

"Calm down Aria, there's no cops here. My dad takes me here when we want to drive fast. Spencer and I come here too," I say and they all visibly relax. I turn on the fog lights to brighten the place and they all look in amazement on the sides. It's open fields, something you would find in Arizona, not in Rosewood.

"Floor it," Spencer yells and I laugh before pressing hard on the gas and it seems like we're all floating. I slow up the car and start to release the drop top. Once it's down I make a sharp U-turn and pick up speed in the same direction we came from. I'm going to fast and the wind feels great on my face.

"Wooooooo," Hanna yells raising her hands, and we all laugh and start yelling. Soon we make our way back to my house.

"That was amazing Em," Alison says grabbing my hand that's resting on the armrest.


	5. Pray

We returned back to the house almost as quickly as we left. The rush of the air against my face, moving through my hair was incredible. The girls bided their goodbye and thanked my parents for the evening while Alison went upstairs to get ready for bed. I was king of skeptical about telling my dad that she's my girlfriend because I really wanted to celebrate tonight. I was still worked up from earlier so it's payback time. The best thing is just to wake him up early and go for a run then coffee and tell him then, yeah that's a perfect idea.

"Hey Emmy, what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" my dad asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts as I entered the living room.

"Oh I'll just tell you tomorrow dad," I waved it off.

"You sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah we can go for an early run and coffee," I said and his eyes lit up at the thought of coffee, like father like daughter.

"Sounds great!" he smiled practically jumping out of his seat.

"Okay, I'm headed off to bed," I said since it was 10 pm.

"You don't mind if your mom and I go to a hotel, we kind of want alone time," he said winking and I scoffed.

"Eww dad, I don't need to know about yours and moms sexcapades," I say in mock disgust, but secretly happy that their marriage is thriving.

"Oh shut up, I know you totally do the same thing, " he said laughing and I hugged him and ran upstairs from the awkward conversation. I reached my door and opened it to reveal Alison reading her favorite book, Great Expectations.

"Hey babe," I say seductively and she smirks and eyes leave the section she left off on to stare into my eyes.

"Sorry Em, not tonight," she said and I almost cried.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Your parents are here," she said almost as if I didn't give her a mind-blowing orgasm with my mother downstairs and maybe all of our friends down the hall.

"They're leaving for a hotel to have "alone time" as my dad would put it," I say and smile thinking I'd won this round.

"I'm really tired Em," she said seriously.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No, it's just like you have an appetite I can't feed," she says and I'm confused as to how the conversation went from funny to serious in 2.5 seconds. I mean we've never discussed sex in detail, we just did it, practically everyday, multiple times, and I was doing the initiating. Hmm I see she has a point.

"What do you mean?" I ask hesitantly and take a seat near the end of the bed, putting her feet in my lap.

"We do it almost everyday and it's not like one round or two, I mean it's like three or five," she says.

"And?" I ask.

"That's not normal," she says and I look up at her confused.

"I can't help it if I find you irresistible," I say trying to put her in the mood by leaning to suck on her ear, but she pushes me away. "Seriously? What do you want from me?"

"I want us to talk, you know, be a normal couple. We haven't even gone on a date. All we do is have sex," she says and I sigh knowing she's right, but my urges are getting stronger. I decide to force them down for a while and start massaging her feet. I see this pleases her because she moans and smiles.

"Fine, you and me are going on a date tomorrow night. No excuses. But right now, tonight is all about you," I say getting up to go into my mother's room and grabbing her favorite oils and lotions. I take Alison's feet back in my hands and start working on the right one.

"That feels really good Em," she says and this is so much better in sex, because I'm exploring parts of her body that isn't attached to an orgasm. After her feet, I ask her to take off her shirt and she complies. I unclasp her bra and she gasps at the air hardening her nipples. My impulses are telling me to she take it in my mouth and ravish her, but the sweet side of me is telling me to treat her like a queen tonight.

"Turn over," I say and she lies on her stomach facing the headboard. I take off my shirt since it was getting a little hot in here and straddle her ass. I lather her back in oils that smell divine and begin to work on her upper back. "Wow you're tense," I comment and receive and hum in response. By the time I'm making my way to her lower back, I've already undone ten knots. My hands squeeze at her hips causing her to jerk and chuckle. She's almost half asleep when I start to kiss her. My thumbs work on the outside of her spine and the moans get louder.

"Oh God Em, right there, that feels amazing, don't stop," she says and I laugh.

"Sounds like you're having an orgasm," I say.

"Feels like on and her eyes close and she lays back down and I push harder and I feel her starting to shake for some reason. I don't even want to know, so I just continue with my task. My hands start to ache when I complete my mission. I excused myself to go to the bathroom to take care of my ever-increasing horniness. Once it's done I return to the room and see she's laid out on the bed naked and I undress and get behind her to be the big spoon. I was grateful for taking care of myself because a naked Alison is hard to resist, whether she's tired or not. I wake up early the next morning and hear sounds downstairs. I put on my workout clothes and write Alison a note that I'm going for a run then coffee with my dad. I walk down to the kitchen to see my mom cooking and my dad at the island.

"Hey mom, dad," I say cheerily.

"Morning pumpkin," he says with a bright smile.

"Morning sweetie," she says with a bright smile too and it makes me nervous.

"What's up? You guys are giving me that look," I say.

"What look?" they ask in unison.

"The one where you know something, or are planning something," I respond.

"Don't be ridiculous Emily," my mom says.

"That's the line you use when you're hiding something good from me," I say and she sighs.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be running now?" she asks trying to get out of my questioning gaze, but we both nod, knowing that the faster the run, the faster we'll get to our coffee.

"Oh mom, Alison is sleeping, don't disturb her, she's not a morning person. I'll wake her when I get back," I say trying to get my mom to stay far away from the room. Last thing I need my mom to see is that I have a naked girl in my room, let alone that its one of my best friends.

"Okay, whatever you say," she says in a tone as if she knows something, must be mother's intuition or she's trying to find out from me.

"Let's go dad," I say dragging him away from the conversation. We exit the house and begin to run the trail that leads towards the center of town. It's only three miles, which isn't too bad. My breath gets heavy on what I'd assume is the second mile. We prefer to be silent since we haven't had our coffee and we can be really grumpy. I'm tuned into my music and he's just running as if he just started since that's what they do in the military. I can't even imagine running without music its pure torture. I tried it one time and couldn't even make a lap. Finally we reached The Brew and it was only 6 am by the time we got there. Since it was a Saturday, it was mostly vacant. We ordered our usual and I grabbed one for Alison.

"So how are things Em?" he asked.

"Things are going really well, I'm nervous about senior year ending," I say truthfully.

"So was I, and at first it feels like nothing changed, but then you realize that college and high school are two entirely different things," he says.

"How was college for you?" I ask.

"It was great, I loved the friends I made, got a great education and job out of it," he says and I nod.

"Where did you go to school?" I asked, realizing that I never did.

"Harvard," he replies nonchalantly and my eyes feel like their bulging out of their sockets.

"Harvard? Dad you went to Harvard?" I ask shocked.

"Is that so surprising that your old man went to Ivy League?" he asks chuckling.

"No, it's just that when people do, it's all they can talk about, and you never mentioned it," I said and thought back to my dad mentioning college experiences, and came to the conclusion that he never talked about it.

"I know it's just a long story," he says waving me off. Then a smile appears on his face, "so what did you want to talk to me about yesterday?"

"Uh-yesterday?" I ask nervously trying to by time to break the news.

"Yes, you said you had something you wanted to tell me," he says.

"Oh right, well, you know how I broke up with Paige?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah well, I'm kind of seeing someone now," I finish lamely.

"Kind of?" he asks.

"Okay I'm dating someone," I sigh.

"Do I know this girl?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Well, come on tell me her name," he says smiling as if he already knew.

"It's Alison," I say quietly.

"I know!" he smiles and punches me on my good shoulder. "Congrats! You finally got the girl of your dreams".

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well your mom and I came back and we went to check if you girls were all right and we saw you both asleep…naked," he says and his tone deepens on the last word and my whole face flushes.

"Dad…I…nothing happened," I say and it's hard to believe myself.

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe that you two were naked in bed, and nothing happened," he laughs.

"Yeah, cause nothing did happen, she's holding out on me," I huff and put my head in my hands at that admission. We're not really the family to talk about sex, but my dad has become more comfortable ever since I came out.

"Oh no! That's not good. Did she give you a reason why?" he asks and I'm slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, you're my dad I can't talk to you about this," I say sheepishly.

"If you can't talk about this with me, then who can you really?" he says and that is true.

"She says she was tired," I say not divulging the rest of the information.

"Oh that's a woman's greatest excuse," he laughs.

"She says she was tired because we've done it almost everyday and it's not just like once or twice, it's more like four or five," I say looking down and once it left my mouth, I do realize that it is a lot more than I expected. I just can't help it that I'm horny all of the time.

"That is a lot Em, poor girl," my dad shakes his head.

"I really can't help it dad. I'm just horny all the time and nothing can quench the thirst. Even after we finish it's like I want to keep going. I don't know what's wrong with me," I say covering my face with my hand.

"It's nothing wrong with you Em, it's normal I suppose. Maybe you just have a high libido. Do you want to go see a doctor?" he asks and I shake my head so quick I think I have whiplash.

"No, definitely not," I say.

"They might be able to tell you why," he suggests and I am curious on the matter.

"Maybe, I'll think about it. But don't mention it to Alison, she'll practically force me," I say with a warning tone and I hear him make a whipping sound and I glare at him. We decide to walk back home and it's nice to catch up before he leaves, which makes my heart heavy. Once I get home I see that Alison is awake and in the kitchen talking to my mom. Hopefully it's not a deep conversation, but then I hear laughter and I feel relieved.

"Good morning Ali," I say patting her on the back before taking a seat next to her.

"Is that really how you greet your woman, no wonder you're in the dog house," my dad laughs and I throw daggers his way for throwing me under the bus and rolling me over tenfold.

"Want to go for a walk?" I ask Alison.

"Sure," she smiles and accepts the coffee I bought her. I grab her hand and lead her outside.

"So how'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Really well thanks to the big spoon," she says and I chuckle.

"So I wanted to talk about last night," I say seriously and she nods.

"Yeah I've been wanting to talk to you too, but it was never a good time," she says and I frown.

"You know you can talk to me about anything at anytime," I reassure her. "I'm sorry for the past few weeks if it feels like I'm hard to satisfy…sexually," I finish awkwardly.

"Is everything okay down there? With you?" she asks hesitantly not knowing how to put her words together correctly. I see that we should've at least had a sex talk before jumping each other's bones.

"I-I um, I don't know I guess," I say scratching the back of my head, something I do when I'm nervous or confused.

"Want to talk about it," she asks hopefully.

"Yeah, but not out in the open," I say leading her back into the house. My parents are busy talking amongst themselves and we slip past them up the stairs. I close my door and I see her sitting on the bed. I take the chair from my desk and sit in front of her grabbing her hands and rubbing them with my thumbs.

"It's not you," is the first thing I say.

"But its me," she finishes and I chuckle at the cliché.

"Yeah, it's just I don't know how to explain it without being embarrassed," I say and she grabs my chin.

"There's nothing you say that could be embarrassing especially when it involves both of us," she says.

"Okay," I sigh. "Well I don't know where to start".

"Tell me how you feel," she says.

"I feel horny all the time. It's like after we're done I want to go again and again and I don't even realize it. I can't even stop it sometimes," I say and look down because my cheeks start to redden.

"Is it just with me?" she asks and I blink back the tears.

"No," I say truthfully and I feel her try to pull her hands away from mine, but my grip is too hard. "But they don't mean anything to me, you do," I plead.

"Have you slept with someone else," she asks.

"No! Of course not, I wouldn't do that to you," I say and she nods.

"But you want to?" she asks.

"Yes, but it won't ever happen. I promise," I say and I feel a distance being put between us.

"I trust you, but…." She says.

"But what?" I ask.

"I think you should go see a doctor," she says and I relent, because if it will make her feel better then I'm all for it.

"Okay, I'll go," I say.

"I want to come with you," she says in a tone that leaves no room for discussion.

"We'll get through it I swear," I pull her hands to my lips.

"What did you do last night in the bathroom," she asks and my face flushes a deep red that it feels permanent. "Don't lie because I heard you".

"I-I uh..I you know," I said without really saying it.

"No I want you to tell me," she says firmly.

"I finished myself off, I couldn't help it, I was so worked up," I said and she nodded.

"It's fine, I wasn't putting out and I rather you do that then go looking for it somewhere else," she says with a reassuring smile and I am thankful we had this talk.

"So does my mom know about us?" I ask.

"Yeah and if she didn't before, I'm sure your dad would've filled her in," she smirks and I chuckle. "When are you going to make the appointment for?"

"I'll make it for Tuesday afterschool, is that alright with you?" I ask.

"The sooner the better," she says and lays downs on the bed. I move to lay behind her; similar to the position I took last night. I felt a tear tickle my nose, not realizing that I started to cry. I was scared of what the doctor would say, or if it was some condition, or if Alison would leave me for it. My fear was blocking me from a lot of things and I hated it.

"We're going to get through this," Alison whispers in the room and my heart feels a little lighter at those words.

"I love you," I choke out and here come the sobs; she turns facing towards me and brushes the tears with her hand.

"I love you too, shh. It's all going to be alright Em, I with you all the way," she says and I fall into a deep sleep. Praying that all our problems would disappear when I wake up and I would find myself wrapped in her arms. The weekend passed rather quickly and I enjoyed spending time with my parents. Once Monday came around, Alison was practically breathing down my neck to call the doctor to make an appointment. She even watched me make the call when she pulled me into an empty classroom.

"What are we doing in here babe," I ask feeling a rush at the idea of doing it in school.

"No we're not doing that," she says firmly and I slightly deflate. "Speaking of that, how about you call the doctor to make the appointment".

"Yeah, fine I'll do that afterschool," I say.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she asks rhetorically.

"Of course not," I say quickly.

"Then make the call," I sigh and bring my phone out and dial my doctor's number.

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment to see Dr. Hirsch tomorrow," I say. "2 pm is the latest?" I ask looking towards Alison and she nods. "Okay that's great, I'll be there tomorrow at 2". I hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh.

"See it wasn't so bad," she says pecking me on the lips before dragging me out of the classroom, because it was really tempting for both of us.

"Yeah," I grumble and we meet up with the girls for lunch.

"Hey guys," I say and take my seat next to Spencer.

"Hey," they all respond and we fall into conversations about the rest of our weekend and I thank Alison silently for not telling them about our problem, even though we're all best friends. I just think it should be kept within the relationship. The day soon passes and next I am dropping Alison off at her house and returning to mine.

"Hey papa," I say and see him in the kitchen making a disaster of it; mom must not be home babysitting.

"Hey pumpkin," he says lost in the mess he created.

"I guess mom stopped babysitting," I laughed.

"Yeah, I told her she should go out and enjoy a day with her friends while I cook. Big mistake," he said huffing and put the instructions back on the table. I roll my eyes and grab them and look and saw that he did everything wrong.

"Scrap it, we have to start all over, you mixed the wrong things," I said and he did as he was told.

"So how was school?" he asked standing off to the side while I cooked.

"It was good, Alison forced me to make the appointment," I said with an eye roll and he chuckled.

"It's for the best," he says in a serious tone.

"Yeah," I say before focusing on the task. Dinner was finished soon after and mom came barreling through the door with dozens of bags and a big smile.

"Had fun mom?' I asked.

"Yes, tons. You know, I miss Ashley so much, we really don't get time to spend together," she talks in glee while my dad sets the table. She then goes upstairs to put her bags in their room. We all sit down and say grace.

"What's for dinner?" she asks.

"Steak and potatoes with French cut green beans and roasted almonds," I say proudly and she moans in delight at the taste.

"So I'm assuming Emily made it," she says and my dad scoffs.

"As if, she was more like the helper," he says and we all burst out laughing at the idea.

"I should've known," my mom comments. After dinner was finished I retired to my room to do some homework and text Alison. I fell asleep on my books and woke up with a neck cramp. Just a great way to start the day. My shower was cold; I spilled my cereal and milk on my clothes, which made me late to first period. The day went by quickly; on the day I wanted it to go by slow. By 1:30 pm I had Alison tapping on my shoulder with her purse in hand ready to leave. The drive was short and we arrived by 1:45 pm to an almost empty office.

"Hello, I'm Emily Fields, here to see Dr. Hirsch," I say politely and the woman nods and types away at her computer.

"Okay, one moment and someone will be right with you," she says and I nod. Alison grabs my hand and walks me over to the chairs. My legs starts to tap nervously and I bite my nails, and that is one of Alison's pet peeves, but she's nice when she confronts me.

"Em, stop worrying, everything will be fine," she says and I want to believe her, but I won't stop until I speak to the doctor.

"I know, it's just I'm nervous if something is wrong with me, and the fact that you're here. You're not coming in right?" I ask nervously.

"Of course I am," she says and grabs a magazine and starts flipping through and I sigh and lean my head back to face the ceiling. I don't know how long I was in the position, but someone calling my name interrupts me.

"Emily Fields," I hear and my heart jumps. Alison nudges me and I stand and walk towards the woman in scrubs.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Amber, and I'll just be taking your height and weight before putting you in a room," she says nicely bringing me over to the scale. "Take off your shoes…5'8" and 135". She brings us into a yellow colored room and I sit on the bed while Alison takes the chair. "So what brings you in today?" she asks.

"Uh I'm here to talk to the doctor about something personal," I say messing with my fingers.

"You can tell me, don't be nervous or shy, we all come in to these doctors for something," she reassures me and I can't look at her face.

"I have a high sex drive," I say and feel my face redden.

"Okay, the doctor will be with you in a moment," she finishes typing before exiting the room leaving Alison and me in an awkward silence.

"Do you really have to stay?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm here for you, why don't you want me here?" she asks.

"I'm embarrassed," I say.

"Don't be, I'm your girlfriend, I should know these things about you," she says placing her hand on mine and squeezing it. The doctor walks in a few minutes later.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hirsch, and you are Emily Fields. What brings you in today?" she asks.

"It says it on your notes and on the screen," I say quietly still refusing to meet her eyes.

"I know, I'd just prefer it coming from the patient. I need you to trust me, and know that I'm not judging. If you can't tell me about your medical problems so I can help you, who can you tell," and I looked at her for the first time. She was young, brunette, maybe early 30s, grey eyes.

"I'm here because I have a high sex drive," I say and a familiar blush returns to my cheeks.

"That's okay, I've dealt with that before," she says flipping through papers on a clipboard. "How many times a day do you say you have sex?" she asks and I look to Alison.

"4-5?" I say in more of a questioning tone looking for Alison to confirm and she nods at the doctor.

"So this is your partner?" she asks.

"Yes, Alison DiLaurentis," she says moving her hand towards the doctor to shake.

"That's good, not many partners do, I'm glad you have the support. Okay so 4-5 times. How do you feel before you have sex?" She asks and I'm confused.

"Horny," I say and she chuckles.

"No like what emotions, do you have any triggers?" she asks.

"Well sometimes I feel anxious," I answer truthfully and Alison looks shocked.

"And what happens during or after sex? Do you feel relief?" she asks.

"Yes, very," I say nodding my head.

"Would you say you have sex more than making love?" she asks and I never considered it.

"Uh yeah I guess. What's the difference?" I ask.

"Are you basically using the sexual action to release the anxiety you feel, or are you doing it to be intimate with your partner?" she clarifies and I look down because I don't want to hurt Alison's feelings with my answer. She grabs my hand and gives it a stronger squeeze telling me to tell the truth.

"I guess it's been about releasing the anxiety. I mean I never realized it until now," I say honestly.

"That's okay, not many realize they're doing it until they're confronted," she says writing more notes.

"Do you feel your urges interfering with you life, like work, school, relationships?" she asks.

"Well not really," I say.

"Explain," she demands.

"I-I uh," I try to say and thankfully Alison takes over.

"She kind of has a wandering eye to put it nicely. I mean she hasn't done anything sexually with other people, but the thoughts are there," she says.

"Hmm, okay," the doctor finishes writing.

"So do you know what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"You have a very mild case of compulsive sexual addiction," she says and my heart breaks at that. Sexual addiction?

"I don't understand," I say.

"It's common and treatable with therapy. Your feelings are genuine for Alison except when it comes to intimacy, it's like you're blocking out all your emotions, and when she can't fulfill your desires, you turn to look at other women because you have no emotional attachment to them," she says and I take my hand away from Alison. I try to put a distance between us because I'm hurting her, the thing I promised myself I wouldn't do is happening and now I can't even help it.

"How do I fix it? How do I stop this?" I ask in disgust with myself.

"You go to a therapist. I know of a good one," she says writing it down on a pad. "You need to see her immediately before it gets worse, because it always does. Thankfully you haven't acted on your urges with someone other than your partner or else I would have to take a blood test for STDs," she says with a sigh of relief. I'm angry with myself for having this problem, this addiction; I don't even know what to call it.

"Thank you," I say before exiting the room and running outside. It felt like the room was closing in on me and once I exited the building the air hit my face. I got on my knees and cried. I felt arms wrap around me, why did I feel so safe with her? I need to push her away.

"Stop it Alison!" I say trying to break her hold, but she's stronger than she looks.

"No, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to push me away, but guess what I'm not going anywhere, okay. I love you and we are going to get through this. I know it's shocking for you, but it's treatable," she says softly kissing my head and I believed what she told me. She put me in the passenger seat and drove off towards my house. I really didn't want to have this talk with my parents, but I knew they were going to ask. Once I walked through the door they stopped us.

"Hey Em, how was the doctor's appointment?" my dad asked coming up to hug me and stopped when he saw tear stains. "What happened? What's wrong pumpkin?" At those words I broke down and leaped into his arms. "Explain to papa," he said carrying me to the couch and Alison took my mom into the kitchen to give us privacy.

"The doctor…." I said but couldn't finish my sentence. How do you tell your dad that you have a sex addiction? There's no pamphlet or guide for this.

"What did the doctor say Em?" he asked more firmly.

"She asked me a bunch of questions about my sex life and habits and emotions and stuff," I said trying to avoid the diagnosis.

"And what was the diagnosis?" he asked knowing there was more.

"She said I have compulsive sex addiction, it's mild, but it's there," I said and a silence fell over us.

"What? How is that possible? You're so young," he asks speechless.

"I don't know. She said that when I have sex I avoid bringing emotions into and there's no intimacy. And I didn't tell you this before, but my urges aren't just towards Alison," I cried and he hugged me tighter. "It's like when I see a beautiful woman I just want to have sex with her, and the doctor said that's the case because I don't have an emotional connection with them so it's just easier. But the good thing is that I haven't acted on them. So I guess its easier not to miss something you've never had," I tried to joke but it came out as a sob.

"Oh Emmy, I know. Let it out, it's going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of it. And I know Alison is going to be there every step of the way, you have a lot of support," he reassures me, kissing me on my forehead. I sat there with hiccups thinking why I couldn't have a normal life, with a normal sex drive, no intimacy or emotional problems. Why is it always a challenge to love me and for me to love someone? Why couldn't everything just be how it was years ago? When there was no sex involved in my relationship with Ben. I had to chuckle at that because there was absolutely no way I could even love him on that level. I found myself tired, and being carried upstairs. I saw familiar blonde hair above me before I slipped into unconsciousness, hoping my dreams were better than this nightmare.


	6. Love

Before you guys freak out about Emily's sex addiction and thinking that I'm crazy, I'd like to explain myself. We always see Emily as the one to put her heart on a sleeve and the most emotionally available person on the show. But what if she's completely different in bed and she sees it as her way to cut off her constant emotions since they always cause a problem. The high she gets during sex cuts off all her emotions after dealing with A's torments, the other girls' troubles, troubles with her family and own love life. She doesn't do it intentionally, but it feels good to not experience the fear she's constantly living in. It is another way to set up therapy sessions involving Alison and Emily and confront past and current problems in their relationship/friendship. Also Amy Riley is played by Marie Avgeropoulos, just Google her.

I wake up and it's dark outside. I flicker my eyes through the room to see Alison lying beside me still awake.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Hey," she says back.

"Where are my parents?" I ask

"They went out to dinner and promised to bring something back," she replied.

"When did they leave?" I ask.

"20 minutes ago," she says and I nod. I sit up and stretch out my limbs since they feel stiff. "Had a good nap?" she asks and I shrug my shoulders. I disappointed to notice the awkwardness between us and it's mostly on my end. I decide to go downstairs and look for some snacks for us, but I hear her trailing behind, probably to make sure I don't run.

"What are you looking for?" she asks.

"Some snacks," I say and turn back to her. Once I set my eyes with hers all I can feel is the want in my body to be physically close with hers, but I shake the thought not knowing if it was going to be sex or making love. Her gaze is so strong sometimes it's like she can read into my soul. I pop a cherry into my mouth and once I'm done I tie the stem in a knot fairly quickly. I see she chose to grab a lollipop as her choice of dessert and it's so seductive how she sucks on it that my insides are nearly melting.

"You know staring isn't nice," she chuckles.

"Yeah, but I can't help it, you're too beautiful to ignore," I say smoothly standing above her. I start to rub her sides and I smell her scent and I know I'm gone. I initiate the kiss. It doesn't feel like our normal kisses, it's not filled with passion or what I believed was passion, instead its filled with need, a need to erase my thoughts and emotions and I think she can feel it because she pulls away.

"We can't," she says.

"Why not?" I ask in a trance.

"Because it's not you wanting to be intimate," she says.

"Can we try?" I ask hesitantly and I know she wants to say no, but before she can respond, my lips are on hers. It's so hard that I feel them bruising. My hands move from her neck to her arms and then her thighs. I pick her up and place her on the counter and put myself in between her legs. I'm kissing her neck and trying to remove her shirt.

"Slow down," she says and I step away to take a breath and nod. This is way too similar to how we've had sex before, so I decide to carry her bridal style to my room. I place her gently on my bed taking off my shirt and pants. I move to take off her shoes and pants. I have to stop because everything in me is telling me to make this go quick, but my heart is telling me to slow down and take in everything. I kiss her feet, the inside of her ankle, the inside of her knee, the inside of her thigh, her hips; I dip my tongue in belly button. With all these moves I can hear her moan and encourage me. As I'm dragging my tongue up her stomach, I'm pulling off her shirt. I look for her to give me confirmation that I can remove her bra, something I'd never done before and she does with a tear falling from her eye. It's like electricity in here; my emotions are all over the place. Is this what it's like to make love? I unclasp her bra slowly and pull her forward to remove it fully. I kiss her breasts gently. I want to remember every curve of hers, every crevice, every spot that makes her jump. I move to her neck and lick the most that makes her arch into me. I nibble behind her ear and I see her quivering. Instead of going for the kill, I just look at her. "You're absolutely beautiful. I'm so happy to have you in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side," I say with tears streaming down our faces. They land on her neck and I lean forward to capture her lips in a slow kiss. They didn't feel like fireworks, or electric plugs or sparkles, instead they were gentle and comforting, and home. It made more tears spill from my eyes. What I was feeling was safe with Alison for the first time in our relationship. I'd never felt safe before to give her me fully until now. My hands tickle hers sides by going slow when I trace it, and she smirks into the kiss. I look into her blue eyes, they're not a maze anymore, like I'm trying to figure her out, it's telling me everything I need to know. That she loves me completely and it's okay to be vulnerable, not just to cry, but to be emotionally dependent on her.

My hand hands its way to her face and I revel in the feel of tears on her cheeks because we're experiencing the same feelings. We're doing it. We're making love with any orgasm and it's better than anything I've ever felt. It's more powerful than a kiss, or a touch, or a taste, it's just the feeling of being one with a person. I feel her push into me and I don't get that primal urge to finish her off first then me, instead I want us to cum together, as one. I sit up on the bed and bring her with me into a sitting position, her full weight in my lap, while our most sensitive areas are touching each other.

"This feels better than you being inside me," she says honestly.

"It feels like we're one," I say passionately and I feel both our eyes twinkle. I pull her hips into mine and the feeling is so great that I'm in euphoria. I do it again and she stares into my eyes. It's crazy how many different looks she gives me, even though they appear the same to an outsider, it's like she's giving me a message. This look is telling me that this is our first time and we want to savor it for the rest of our lives. She begins to grind into me and we both moan loudly.

"I love you," she whispers into my ear.

"I'm in love with you Alison," I say for the first time and tears continue to float to our intertwined legs. Despite their being no rhythm, I could feel both of us getting close. Our breaths started to get jagged. Pretty soon she was bouncing on top of me with her arms wrapped around my neck, and mine supporting her back. Our moths were centimeters apart as we sucked and exhaled the same air.

"Cum with me," she said and I cried out at those words. Those three simple words made us into crying messes, our sweaty bodies wrapped around each other in between sheets. She rested her head on my shoulder and in that moment, I never wanted to let go of her. She was the most precious thing to me and I wanted to protect her, keep her safe, and love her like I couldn't before. She was lighter than what I thought, but those other times I wasn't paying attention, but now, every detail about her was important. I loved how her scent filled the air after we climaxed, I love how her breaths made me sweat even more, I loved how her breast felt against mine, I loved how her hair stuck to her face and neck, and most of all I loved how safe I felt with her, like no other person I had before. Instead of placing her on her side, I lie down and let her lay on top of me. The feeling of her weight on me made me feel important, like there was someone in the world that I was meant for. That God kept me here for a reason, so she could change my life and I could change hers. So again I asked myself, is that what making love felt like? It was so powerful that I can't describe it into words, only emotions and actions with the one person I can make love to.


	7. Calm

I woke up when I felt movement on top of me and a breeze hit my breasts. I missed the warm body that was on top of me.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"To the bathroom, I'll be right back," she says and I nod releasing her. I think back to last night and how incredibly tired I was. Usually I'm up for multiple rounds, but last night was just wow. If that's making love then I can see why women only do it every so often. I'm still feeling the effects of fatigue. I hear feet on the hardwood and I finally decide to open an eye, but the light blinds me, so I shut it quickly. Alison gets the idea and goes to shut the blinds.

"Thank you," I say.

"Your welcome," she replies before crawling on the bed and pecking me on the lips before taking her former position.

"Sooo…" I say awkwardly.

"So?" she asks.

"Last night was incredible," I say and she lets out a laugh.

"Yes it was," she says and goes into thought, probably reliving every detail.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm a girl, of course I want to talk about it and analyze it," she says sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny," I say grabbing a pillow and hit her head.

"I'm just kidding," she says and gets up and sits against the headboard. I jump out of bed to put on some boxers and a sports bra and I can feel her eyes on me. "So what did last night feel like to you?" she asks and now I know why it's so hard to talk about things, since it's always so personal and contains your inner thoughts, but if I want this, us to work, I have to try.

"It felt like for the first time since we've been together sexually, I actually trusted you, not only with my body, but with my emotions, if that makes sense," I say and she smiles brightly.

"It does, and I'm so happy to hear you say that," she says.

"So does that mean that we've figured it out and I don't have to go to therapy?" I ask hoping she would agree.

"Absolutely not. Just because we solved one problem doesn't mean others aren't there," she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Just because we found out that you have the ability to make love, which the doctor never said you couldn't, doesn't mean you don't try to hide your emotions through meaningless sex," she says looking down as she said the last part.

"Hey, all those times weren't meaningless," I say and pull her hand into my lap.

"But you didn't have an emotional connection," she mumbles.

"Just because I didn't feel what I felt last night, doesn't mean I don't worship your mind, your body, and your soul. You're the most important person in my life, and I know we can work through this," I reassure her.

"I needed to hear that," she says and lets out a sigh and I kiss her neck. "Please don't tell me you're ready for round two," she says half joking.

"No, definitely not. I'm really tired and sore from last night and emotionally exhausted," I answer honestly.

"When are you going to call the therapist?" she asks and I roll my eyes that we're not off that topic.

"I guess now," I say and pull out my phone.

"Hello, I'm Emily Fields and I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Chandler, I was recommended by Dr. Hirsh. Yes, Saturday at noon is fine," I say writing down the address and hanging up.

"I'm coming," she says firmly and I was about to protest. "I'm not going inside, whatever you say to the therapist is personal unless I'm invited in, I just mean I'll be waiting outside in the lobby". Once she finishes I'm practically tackle her and feather her face in kisses before she pushes me off.

"Let's take a shower," I suggest with a smile. "I promise we'll only wash up". I let her lead me to the bathroom and we quickly undressed and I thanked whoever that my parents were still not around. I step in and it's scalding hot just how I like it. I turn around to face her and I feel something in my head that's telling me to do it, and another voice in my head telling me to not too. It's too confusing and conflicting emotionally so I try to tune it out. I grab the soap and washcloth and begin to wash her. We switch positions and she sits under the water. I force her head under there and grab shampoo. I massage her scalp and I hear a moan escape her lips. Once I finish washing her hair, I quickly wash up and rinse myself off. I turn it off and grab a towel and wrap it around her, and wrap one around myself. We go back into my room and change, the whole event was done in silence and longing glances. The clock read 7:45 am and we had 45 minutes before the first period. I threw on a black t-shirt, that somehow grew tighter and clung to me like my V-neck, and some black jeans that fit loosely on me since I bought them two sizes bigger than me. I put on my black vans and decided to let my hair be wavy and put on a black fitted hat. I went in my mom's room and borrowed her black Gucci pilot glasses. I walked into the room and saw that Alison was wearing a black dress that hung to her curves with black red bottoms. My mouth went dry at the sight of her. I saw her smirk at her effect on me.

"Ready to go beautiful?" I asked.

"Yeah, you look very sexy," she says grabbing my arm and I smile. I lead her to the car and we stop at The Brew to pick up our morning coffee. We find ourselves at the entrance and I'm suddenly feeling anxious, but I don't know what for. It's like a sinking feeling in my stomach and I want to turn around, but the firm grip on my shoulder won't let me. As I open the door for her, she takes my left hand that is now sweaty, but she grips tighter. People part to either admire or glare at us and I can't help but not care. I roll my eyes at them partially because I have the glasses blocking them from seeing, but also because it's ridiculous since she came back from the dead months ago and we've been a couple for a few weeks. We stop at my locker first and I grab my books before going towards hers and then delivering her to her class. My classes went by uneventfully until I heard the lunch bell. The knot in my stomach began to grow and I hated it. I walked into the cafeteria to see the girls already seated and I walk right over.

"Not going to eat babe?" Ali asks me after I give her a peck and sit next to Spencer.

"Not hungry," I say before pulling out my phone and playing a game.

"So what are you guys doing on Friday?" Spencer asks and I groan at any new ideas of hers.

"Nothing," Aria replies.

"Caleb," Hanna smirks and we all crinkle our noses.

"TMI Hanna!" I say and she laughs even harder.

"Why what's up Spence?" Alison asks.

"I was thinking we could do a sleepover," she says and we all consider and nod our heads in agreement.

"Great! Be there at 7," she says and we're left alone in silence for a few minutes. I look down towards my phone and see above it a familiar pair of legs approaching the table.

"Hey mermaid," she says with a seductive tone.

"Hey Amy," I said taking my time looking up.

"I was wondering if we're still on for practice Friday and Saturday," she asks.

"Uh, I totally spaced, but yeah. What time again?" I asked unsure.

"Friday at 6 and Saturday at 5 am," she smiles flirtatiously.

"Yeah sounds good, but Saturday you need to meet me at this address," I say writing Spencer's address down on a paper. "We're going on another trail".

"Okay great. I'm so happy you're coaching me, I feel my stamina has improved a lot," she says seductively and touches my hand when I pass her the paper. I see what she's trying to but I ignore it. I see Alison throwing glares her way and she's about to snap.

"Hey rodent! Get you hands off my girlfriend," she says and Amy looks scared for a moment before covering it with a smile.

"I'm sure mermaid can tell me to keep my hands off her if that's what she really wants," Amy says with a smirk before walking off confidently and Alison huffs and sits back down. I decide to get her out of her for the rest of lunch before she explodes. I pick up my bag and the girls stare at me.

"I'll see you guys later," I say and grab Alison's hand to follow me. I bring her to the garden and she backs me up into the wall once the door is closed. I feel her lips on mine. We part ways to catch our breath, but I feel her hands trying to pull up my shirt so I stop her.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like," she says firmly.

"You don't want to do this," I say.

"So you don't want me to touch you, but you'll let that bitch touch you?" she asks and I suck in a breath knowing I have to be careful with my words.

"No it's not like that. It's just that I know you want to have sex to put your claim on everything, and me but the reason for me would be something different. I would just be doing it to ease my tension and I know it will make things worse between us. It would be like we're letting her win and I don't want that," I say honestly and let the words sink in.

"Would you be thinking about her while I was having sex with you?" she asks and I'm speechless for a minute.

"No of course not! When I'm with you, I'm only with you," I say seriously. "Here, this will help," I say and pull her towards the middle of the garden. I find an extra pair of gloves. "Put these on".

"What for?" she asks.

"You're going to help me garden," I say and she chuckles nervously.

"I don't know how," she says.

"I'll teach you," I say and she puts them on. I take her to an untouched section and stand behind her. I grab a trowel and hand put it in her hands and place mine around hers. "Here, we're going to dig a hole 5 inches deep and 3 inches wide". We do it effortlessly and I take out a packet of seeds I just bought from the local floral shop.

"What are those?" she asks.

"Brazilian fireworks," I answer and she laughs.

"Why are they called that?" she asks.

"I'll show you when we're done," I say and put water on the seed before moving dirt back in the hole. "Now, we're going to make another hole six inches from that one. Do you want to try by yourself?" I ask and she nods. I see her make another hole, even though she's a bit slower, I love to just watch her. She looks a lot more relaxed and focused. After fifteen minutes of us both working, we've planted four. I take off my gloves and take out a blanket for us to sit on the floor. She sits on it while I grab a bottle of water from the mini-fridge I set up in here. I take out my phone and shower her.

"What's this?" she asks.

"Those are Brazilian fireworks," I answer.

"They're beautiful," she says mesmerized.

"You know what I just realized," I said.

"What?" she asks looing up from my phone.

"That we've been dating for over a month and I never taken my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend out on a date," I say and she laughs. "So Alison DiLaurentis will you do me the honor off accepting my offer for a date," I say in a cheesy English accent.

"Yes," she says happily and we burst out laughing at my horrible accent.

"I think I should just stick to French," I say and she nods before giving me a kiss on the lips. "Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?"

"For being a great girlfriend and calming me down. I can see how this would calm you. It's fun," she says and I put on a mock shocked face.

"Gardening is fun to the infamous Alison DiLaurentis who considers shopping a sport and hobby," I chuckle and she punches me in the arm.

"Shut up," she laughs.

"Make me," I say raising my eyebrow.


	8. Carefree

Pretty soon Friday caught up with me and tonight was the sleepover. First I had to get through Amy's constant flirting. I met up with Alison after school before she left with Spencer.

"Hey babe," I said wrapping my arms around her waist as she was going through her locker. I kissed her on her cheek and she turned into my touch.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Are you ready for the sleepover?" I asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun to spend some down time," she replied.

"I agree," I said and we started walking to the library. Once we reached the door. "Well this is my stop".

"When are you going to be done?" she asked.

"Probably around 8," I reply.

"Okay, don't have too much fun" she says and leans in to kiss me and I meet her the rest of the way.

"Not without you," I say as we pull away and I go in the library to start my homework. Once my watch tells me it's 5:50 I pack up my things and head towards the pool. I open it to see it's completely the girls coming out of the locker room.

"Hey Emily," they say in passing.

"Hey," I respond. After five minutes all of them have left the pool area and I look for Amy. I call her name in the locker room but I get no response. I walk out to the pool area and look, but there's no one there and check my watch. It's now 6 pm. I secretly hoped she cancelled, but no such luck. I heard heels move behind me and I turned around to see Amy dressed in Red lace lingerie and black pumps. My mouth went dry at the sight.

"Wha-what are you ddoing?" I asked her.

"What does it look like," she said seductively moving towards me.

"I'm suppose to be training you," I said evening out my voice.

"Yeah, just not in swimming today," she smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You need to go put on swim clothes before I cancel this session," I say and pull them off of me.

"Okay," she says and I let out a sigh before she takes off her bra and panties.

"What the hell?" I yell.

"Who says you can't swim naked?" she asks and I go speechless.

"I have a girlfriend," I say.

"She doesn't have to know," she says.

"But I will and that's not a guilt I'm prepared to live with. This isn't going to work. I have to go," I say before I rush out of the pool and head to my car. I know that I have to tell Alison about this and I know she's going to snap on Amy. Part of me wants her to, but another part doesn't want her to revert back to the old Alison. I make my way to Spencer's house and I shake my head trying to rid my head of the events that just happened. All I wanted to do was have fun. I knock on the door and Alison appears.

"Hey baby," I say and lean in for a kiss.

"Why do you smell like that?" she asks.

"Like what?" I ask my heart skipping a beat.

"Like that whore!" she says and I see an angry twitch in her eye.

"I was just training her," I say nonchalantly.

"Yeah and you should smell like chlorine not her," she says.

"I'll tell you later when we're alone," I say and I see her about to protest. "Please," I plead and she sighs.

"Okay, I want the full truth too," she says and I can see the tension in her shoulders. She turns to walk back and I grab her shoulders and squeeze them. I bring her into me and wrap my arms around her midsection.

"I love you and only you," I whisper in her ear and she nods. I take her hand and walk into the living room to see that the party hasn't even started.

"Waiting for me?" I ask and they all nod.

"Of course Emmy bear," Hanna mocks.

"Don't call me that Han," I whine.

"Why not? Want to be macho in front of your girlfriend?" Hanna teases.

"Of course no Hanna Banana," I tease back and she glares.

"Where's the food?" I ask Spencer.

"On its way," she says.

"I ordered your favorite," Alison smiles at me and we take a seat on the couch.

"Hanna did you bring drinks?" I ask and I already know the answer.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" she answers a question with a question.

"Only the most socially responsible person out of the entire group," I say sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny Em," she says.

"I'm just teasing you," I say holding up my hands. Please people lets get this party started. Watching paint dry is more fun than this I said internally before slipping of my jacket and turning on music. Beyoncé's song Drunk In Love Blasts through the speakers and I start dancing and they're all laughing. I start to sing to the song and dance my way towards Alison and I see her smirk.

"We woke up in the kitchen saying how the hell did this shit happen oh baby," I repeat and pull her hands so she's standing. I start bouncing to the beat and she stands still. "Come on loosen up Ali," I say and she shakes her head.

"I can't dance," she says.

"I'll teach you," I say. I look at Hanna and she stands and pulls Aria and Spencer up and they start dancing to make Ali feel less awkward. I grab Ali's waist and turn her around. "Follow me," I say and she moves stiffly.

"I'm terrible at this," she says.

"Just relax, just think it's you and me. Sway with the beat, act like you're seducing me," I say and I feel her hips loosen. She pushes into me more firmly and follows my movement. I smile.

"See, you're doing it," I say proudly and she turns to her right and smiles at me. I kiss her and wrap my arms around her. I move away from her and we join the other girls. It feels so good to be so light and dancing and having a good time with my friends. When Jay Z's part come on Hanna passes me a hat and sits me down on the couch. Spencer throws me one of her dad's cigars and I repeat after him and Hanna pulls out her phone to record. I stand up and walk over to Ali and we pretend to be Beyonce and Jay. She throws her head back when we say "We be all night". We all fall into laughs at the whole situation.

"That's going on YouTube!" Hanna yells.

"NOOOO!" Alison and I yell.

"That was so sexy," she says looking at the video.

"Show us," we say and turn the music down before looking at the video. I have to admit that we don't look half bad.

"That was so much fun," Alison says.

"It really was," Aria says trying to catch her breath. The doorbell rings and I'm the first to it, paying for the boxes of pizza. Spencer and I both get our own box since we eat so much.

"Oh this is so good," I moan after taking a large bite of the pizza and Spencer gives me the same look. I hear the girls laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"You guys!" Aria says.

"Where does it all go?" Hanna asks.

"I have a high metabolism," Spencer says.

"I'm athletic, I'm allowed to eat like this," I say in playful tone. "I won't get fat".

"You would still look cute," Alison chuckles and I pout. She kisses me on the cheek and I still pout so she kisses my lips and then I smile.

"Spencer! We're running tomorrow morning," I say and she smiles at the opportunity.

"What about Amy?" Hanna asks my shoulders freeze in tension.

"Uh, she had something come up," I say before stuffing the rest of the slice down my throat.

"Let's watch a movie," Spencer says.

"OH put on Halloween Pt. 3," I say,

"No!" they all say. "How can you stand to watch that Em?"

"I love it, it's hilarious," I say.

"How about a chick flick," Alison suggests and Hanna and Aria nod. They settle on The Vow and Spencer and I groan. Man I hate chick flicks and Alison loves them. On my fifth slice of pizza I open a can of soda and I notice Alison looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're on your fifth slice," she says smiling.

"And?"

"How are you not full?" she asks and I shrug finishing it and drinking the soda. I put the box on the table and pull her towards me. She settles between my legs as we start watching the film. In the middle I start to play in her hair to distract me from the boredom of this film. Pretty soon I feel my eyes get heavy and I close them. I don't know how much time has passed before I feel a tickle on my face. I move my hand to scratch it and I feel something sticky and creamy on my face.

"Hanna!" I yell and I hear giggles.

"You should have never fallen asleep," she says in between laughs.

"I'm going to kill you," I said opening my eyes and getting off the couch. She runs towards the kitchen with me hot on her tail. I enter the kitchen but see no one there. I open the fridge. Jackpot! I see a can of cheese and another of whip cream. She's going down. I listen quietly for sounds and I hear movement upstairs. I quickly find Aria hidden in the closet and I spray her with a little whip cream and she screams.

"Emily!" she says and I stick out my tongue before proceeding onto my next target. I find Spencer hiding under the bed and I pull her out by her legs.

"Emily! Truce," she pleads as I straddle her hips and spray cheese into her mouth while its open and spray whip cream on her hair for the trouble of pulling her. It's a while before I find Ali; she was hidden on the roof.

"Gotcha," I say and I see she jumps. I grab her by her hips and fling her over my good shoulder and bring her inside so there's no accident. I throw her on the floor and hold her hands above her. I spray whipped cream on her neck before licking it and I hear a moan. I then spray cheese in her hair and whipped cream on her arms and hands.

"Emily I'm going to kill you!" she yells but I'm already moving onto my main target. I search almost everywhere except the basement. I walk down the stairs and curse the creaking noise. It's dark and the light doesn't work.

"Hanna, I'm going to get you," I say creepy. I listen for breathing but I hear none. I pull out my phone and turn on the light, finally. I see movement out of the corner of my eye trying to run up the stairs. I grab her ankle and she falls on the stairs and I climb her body in between my legs. I stand her up and pretend like I'm not going to exact revenge. We walk into the kitchen where I have a cup of syrup waiting.

"How did you hunt go?" she asks making conversation.

"It went well I really enjoyed Alison's," I said and make my way to the counter. She walks towards me and I grip my hands on the cup. Once she's within three feet of me I fling it over my shoulders and set the cup down before I grab the cans and spray her.

"Emily, stop! I'm sorry," she laughs and eventually she ends up on the floor. I smother her in whip cream.

"Open your mouth," I say and she does. I fill her mouth with cheese and the girls come in and see the sight. "Next time think before pranking me. I love the game of revenge," I wink before walking towards a bucket I set up. The girls are surrounding her and laughing. "You know what they say about revenge. It's best served cold," I say and they look confused while I grab the bucket and dump a bunch of ice and water on them.

"EMILY FIELDS!" they all say.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"I'm going to kill you!" Alison says.

"I'm going to send you to prison," Spencer says.

"And who's going to believe that the resident sweetheart did this?" I say pointing at them and I see their mouths open and close like a bunch of fish. "Exactly," I say before going into the living room.

"I'm going to take a shower first," Hanna says and they all agree.

"I'm taking one in my parents room," Spencer says. "Aria you can go after me".

Aria and Alison come into the living room looking sticky and throwing me glares. I can't help but laugh even though I know Alison can really make me pay. After everyone is done with their showers and we're all in pajamas they decide to play drinking games.

"Never have I ever," Hanna says.

"Okay," we all say filling our cups.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test," Spencer says.

"Boo, boring," Hanna says and takes a sip as expected.

"Never have I ever went skinny dipping," Hanna says. Alison and Spencer take a sip and we look at them.

"We went while we were up at Spencer's lake house one summer," Alison responds.

"Never have I ever shoplifted," Alison says and Hanna takes a sip and we all laugh.

"Never have I ever bought condoms," I say and we all laugh so hard tears come to our eyes.

"It would be pretty weird if you did since everyone knows you're gay," Hanna says.

"I know," I laugh.

"Never have I ever gotten high," Aria says and Hanna and Spencer take a sip. We don't ask for stories because it's still a touchy subject for Spencer.

"Never have I ever walked in on my parents," Hanna says and I'm the only one to take a large gulp.

"Story!" she says loudly.

"Ugh I'd like to forget but I was 14 and my dad just got back and I heard noises and I opened the door and saw something no child should ever see," I shake my head at the memory.

"Are your parents into weird fetishes?" Hanna asks without a filter.

"Hanna!" they all say in unison.

"Let's just say my mom is not so sweet in the sheets," I say and once the words leave my tongue I need to take another drink to wash it down.

"OH MY GOD! I will never look at her the same," Hanna laughs and we all join in.

"Never have I ever had sex in public," Spencer says and Aria and Hanna drink.

"My first time with Caleb was in a tent," she says.

"In the back of Ezra's car in a parking lot," Aria says.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand," Alison says and no one drinks.

"Never have I ever made a sex tape," I say and no one drinks. "I want to though," I say and everyone looks at me like I grew two heads.

"What?" I ask.

"Emily Fields wants to make a sex tape?" Hanna asks smirking.

"Of course. Don't you guys want to see how you perform?" I ask and they tilt their heads considering it. "If I could, I'd put a mirror on the ceiling," I say and I know that my filter is gone. The alcohol is going to my head.

"Whoa, where is Emily and what have you done with her?" Hanna chuckles.

"The alcohol," I say pointing to the cup. "I don't have a filter," I say and they all give each other a stare and smirk and I regret this game so much.

"So you're one of those types to watch yourself?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, I mean is that weird?" I ask and downing the rest of my drink.

"Hmm," Alison says looking at me intently.

"If you want more out of me you better hand me the bottle," I say to Hanna smirking and she hands it over. I pour another drink.

"So about this sex tape, when can I buy it on DVD?" Hanna asks laughing. We're both drunk and I can't help but laughing either.

"It's coming just wait on it," I say in a Drake voice and we all laugh and I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Lets change to truth or dare," Spencer says.

"Truth or Dare Aria?" Hanna asks.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to snort like a pig," Hanna says and we all look at her in confusion. Next thing we hear is Aria snorting like a pig and surprisingly it's so adorable coming from her because she's so small.

"Oh Aria you're so adorable," I say and pull her into a hug.

"Truth or Dare Spencer?" Aria asks.

"Truth," Spencer says.

"Is it true that you make Toby dress like a cop for foreplay?" Aria and I spit out my drink and Spencer turns bright red.

"What?" Hanna asks in shock.

"Yes, but how'd you know?" Spencer asks.

"I saw the costume in your closet, you should really lock it up," Aria says and Hanna and I burst out laughing. It feels so good to be drunk.

"Truth or Dare Emily?" Spencer asks.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to 'accidently' text your mom that you want to have sex tomorrow with Ali and that you have everything planned," Spencer laughs and the color drains from my face.

"Spencer no!" Alison says and Hanna is rolling over.

"A bet's a bet," Aria smirks and I sigh and pull out my phone.

Mom: I can't wait to have sex with you tomorrow night Ali. I have everything planned. I hesitated before I hit send but I did and my leg started tapping nervously waiting for a text back. I could practically hear my mother screaming from here and the steam coming out of her ears. Sure she knows I'm not a virgin, but it's different when it comes to knowing when and what is taking place. My father is the cooler parent, he's more understanding of things, and my mother on the other hand is not. I hear a buzz on my phone and the air stops flowing to my lungs. I look up nervously at them and they all have fear on the faces, even Spencer.

Mom: Next time see who you're texting. I deleted it before your mom could see, and good luck! –Love, Dad. I let out a huge sigh.

"What happened?" they all ask and I read it out loud. They're all laughing at how much luck I have on my side tonight.

"Okay that's a warning sign that I'm done with this game," I say and they all groan but agree. They finish their drinks before we all head up to Spencer's room. Alison and I take a spot near the door. I stretch out and pull my arms begin my head and she lies on my chest.

"Night Ali," I say.

"Night Emmy bear," she teases me and I pout before leaning down to peck her on the lips.

"I love you," I say knowing we're going to have to talk tomorrow.

"I love you too," she says and I fall asleep with a smile on my face. Tonight with all my friends felt normal. For the first time in our high school careers, we felt normal and light, and we got drunk and will suffer hangovers. It was the first time in a long time that I've been carefree instead of worried, except when I texted my mom. The weight of her helps me drift off to sleep. I can hear her heartbeat become in synch with mine and I dream what my future will look like with her.

I realized that I made an error when I read your reviews and I took into consideration about your suggestions. I hope you like this chapter it's much more realistic and less dramatic. Please feel free to review and PM about anything you do or don't like about my chapters, it helps to make me a better writer. Thank you for your support.


End file.
